In the past, an electrical apparatus positioned in water-submerged region of the engine compartment of an automobile has been equipped with a waterproof structure to prevent infiltration of water into the inside of the electrical apparatus (see Patent Reference 1).
Patent Reference 1: JP2006-74988A